Play Pretend
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: "Jin Hyung, ayo kita main rumah rumahan ... " BTS YoonJin


Play Pretend

Cast: BTS Jin & Suga

Rating: T

Genre: ?/Romance

Note: AU, tapi tidak jelas AU apa, yang jelas non-Canon. Tidak jelas juga latar tempat dan waktunya, tolong maafkan aku.

Semua yang ada tanda bintangnya ada penjelasannya di bawah.

XXX

XXX

XXX

"Jin Hyung, ayo kita main rumah rumahan."

"Hah?"

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadinya lurus ke langit langit kamar Seokjin ke arah Seokjin yang duduk di ranjangnya sendiri, di sebelah Yoongi tidur. Seokjin terlihat bingung.

Yoongi berpikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia dan Seokjin menikah. Seokjin itu tinggi, lumayan berotot, lumayan lebih banyak rambut ('rambut') –nya dibanding Yoongi dan agak mirip tapi tidak mirip dengan tipe ideal Yoongi; om om tinggi, kekar, dengan kumis dan janggut, yang sangat menunjukan kesan manly, contohnya Cha Seungwon. Dan lagi, Seokjin itu bisa memasak –walaupun Yoongi juga bisa kalau sekedar buat telur dadar- jadi Yoongi tinggal santai dan terima beres.

Seokjin cukup bisa dikategorikan sebagai pasangan ideal, sementara Yoongi –

"Main rumah rumahan?" Tanya Seokjin, memastikan apa yang dia dengar. Yoongi menangguk, "Siapa yang jadi suaminya? Aku?"

"Aku!" kata Yoongi.

Seokjin tertawa. Tawanya khas dan terdengar menyebalkan, tapi makin lama Yoongi bersama Seokjin makin dia merasa sepi kalau tidak mendengar tawa jenis ini sehari saja.

"Aku lebih cocok jadi suami."

"Tapi aku bukan cewek, Hyung."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku perempuan?" tanya Seokjin.

"Y-ya, bukan."

Seokjin memang cerewet, kadang seperti ibu ibu, lebih sering mirip anak SD. Tapi dia tetap laki laki.

"Kalau begitu suit." Usul Seokjin, "Yang kalah jadi istri-nya."

"Oke!"

Gunting-kertas-batu!

"Yes!"

"Ah! Sial!"

Yoongi kalah.

Bukan berarti Yoongi protes juga.

Seokjin tertawa dan Yoongi lama lama jadi kesal.

"Berhenti tertawa atau aku sumpal mulutmu pakai bibir!"

"Sumpal saja!"

XXX

XXX

XXX

Yoongi berpikir menjadi istri yang baik –lebih tepatnya pasangan yang menyenangkan itu bagaimana, haruskah dia melayani pasangannya dari pagi sampai pagi lagi atau haruskah dia pergi seharian penuh untuk kemudian pulang dan saling bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi dalam hari masing masing.

"Aku lapar." Bisik Seokjin.

"Ini bahkan baru jam 9. Hyung sarapan?"

"Sarapan sih, tapi..." Seokjin tertawa kecil, sok malu malu padahal memalukan. Melihat itu Yoongi merasa akhirnya dia bisa menentukan pikirannya; dia ingin jadi pasangan yang melakukan apa yang pasangannya harapkan darinya.

"Aku ada biskuit."

"Cuma biskuit? Kau tidak masak sesuatu? Masa anak kita nanti cuma diberi makan biskuit?"

Soal anak.

Anak adalah hal yang paling membuat Yoongi bingung.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Setiap bayi yang lahir membawa sifatnya masing masing yang bisa saja mewarisi sifat orang tuanya atau kakek nenek mereka, kemudian mereka ada dicetak dengan cetakan bernama pola pengasuhan dan memunculkan sifat sifat baru.

Ada anak seperti Jeon Jungkook.

Waktu Yoongi dan kelima temannya membunyikan bel rumah Jungkook, Jungkook yang membuka pintu, "Akhirnya kalian datang, ayo masuk." Katanya. Senyumnya tampan, Yoongi memprediksi dia bisa jadi noona killer saat dewasa nanti.

Begitu Yoongi masuk dari jauh dia bisa melihat lemari piala. Jeon Jungkook itu anak yang cerdas, cerdas dalam segala hal, benar benar anak yang membanggakan.

"Kau benar benar tinggal sendiri seminggu ini?" Tanya Hoseok, salah satu teman Yoongi.

"Iya, orang tuaku ada urusan pekerjaan ke luar."

"Kakakmu?"

"Kan dia dinas di kota lain."

Tapi rumah Jungkook itu sepi. Orang tuanya selalu pergi, kakaknya juga pergi. Bisa dibilang Jungkook membesarkan dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi merasa mungkin ada perasaan yang mirip antara dia dan Jungkook. Jadi Yoongi tidak bilang apa apa dan malah mengelus dagu anak itu.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Yoongi tidak tahu rasa sepi itu apakah equivalen dengan rasa sakit atau tidak. Mungkin mirip, mungkin tidak mirip. Mungkin Yoongi merasakan keduanya, tapi kadang Yoongi lupa apa saja yang sudah dia rasakan; karena terlalu memberatkan untuk diingat.

Yang jelas rasa sakit itu meninggalkan luka yang tidak ingin di sentuh sentuh lagi. Mungkin itulah gunanya rasa sakit, agar kita belajar untuk lebih berhati hati dalam menunjukan emosi, dalam mengolahnya, dan dalam menyuarakannya.

Hoseok belajar untuk tidak berisik.

Dia berisik, semua orang tahu dia berisik, tapi ada hal hal dimana dia bisa Yoongi bilang tidak berisik. Sisi yang seperti sisi lain Hoseok. Ibarat matahari, sisi ini sama seperti saat gerhana.

"Hyung." Panggil Hoseok.

"Ya?" jawab Yoongi.

"Ayo kita liburan ke Daegu."

Yoongi bingung, "Kenapa ke kampung halamanku?"

"Ingin saja. tapi nanti di Daegu kita pisah, ketemu lagi kalau mau pulang, ok?"

Yoongi berpikir, "Ini pasti ada sesuatunya."

"Ya, sebenarnya timku ikut kompetisi dance di Daegu dan aku butuh alasan yang bisa ayahku percaya. Hyung tahu kan ayahku tidak suka aku menari. Tapi ibuku sudah setuju."

Di dorong oleh perasaan ingin menolong sesama anak nakal untuk sedikit melawan orang tua, Yoongi menyetujuinya.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Di Daegu, supaya hemat mereka tinggal di rumah keluarga Taehyung, supaya tidak canggung mereka membawa Taehyung.

Taehyung punya keluarga besar yang bisa dikatakan keluarga idaman. Mereka hangat dan menerima Yoongi dan Hoseok seperti anak sendiri, seperti mereka dan Taehyung itu sebenarnya saudara sedarah yang tersebar lama. Keluarga ini terasa sangat penuh, membuat Yoongi merasa semua rongga kosong dalam dirinya terasa penuh dan dia akhirnya menjadi orang yang utuh.

Liburan yang menyenangkan, keluarga hangat yang menyenangkan. Yoongi ingin kalau bisa dia sebisa mungkin sehangat anggota keluarga Taehyung; hangat dan dekat walaupun lintas generasi, seperti tidak ada pemisah, yang ada hanya rasa sayang.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Group chat 'Seokjin dan 6 Bayi' sepakat untuk kumpul setelah tiga dari mereka pulang dari liburan di Daegu, sekaligus untuk merayakan kemenangan Hoseok meskipun cuma runner up –yang sebenarnya cuma kedok minta ditraktir Hoseok. Hoseok tidak terima dan akhirnya mereka sepakat kumpul di rumah Namjoon.

Yoongi tahu, ibu Namjoon pasti tahu kalau ini acara makan makan, dia pasti masak macam macam dari yang sering Yoongi makan sampai yang baru pertama Yoongi lihat ada di dunia. Keluarga Namjoon itu keluarga yang terbuka, dan mungkin saja bisa dibilang keluarga yang demokratis, keluarga yang mau menerima hal hal baru; dari gagasan, modernisasi, kultur lain, sampai anak anak baru yang kalau diurut sesuai umur bernama Seokjin-Yoongi-Hoseok-Jimin-Taehyung-Jungkook.

Dan karena itu Yoongi berangkat kesana dalam suasana hati yang baik di balik tampangnya yang dingin, dengan perasaan penuh dan hangat yang di bawa dari keluarga Taehyung.

Dan dia merasa makin penuh, makin hangat saat dia melihat Seokjin menunggunya di depan pagar rumah Namjoon.

Menjadi pasangan yang baik memanglah seperti Seokjin; membuat Yoongi merasa dilengkapi. Dan kali ini Yoongi merasa benar benar penuh sampai dia ingin membaginya dan mencoba mengisi rongga kosong dalam diri teman temannya seperti yang keluarga Taehyung lakukan padanya; terutama pada Seokjin. Yoongi ingin menghangatkannya.

Jadi mereka berpelukan sebentar sambil Yoongi menata pikirannya yang sedikit mulai terguncang dalam arti positif, dan Yoongi melepas Seokjin dan berganti memeluk Jimin lama, lama sekali.

Jimin itu anak idaman, baik, pintar, penurut, hampir sama seprti Jungkook, tapi yang membedakan mereka adalah Jimin benar benar manis sementara Jungkook masih ada menyebalkannya sampai ingin Yoongi tikam tapi Yoongi tidak bisa menikamnya karena terlalu sayang.

Yoongi ingin satu anak seperti Jimin, dan Yoongi ingin jadi orang tua seperti orang tua Jimin; antara demokratis seperti Namjoon dan hangat seperti Taehyung, dan juga supportif. Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin sayang, sangat amat sayang.

Taehyung melempar tasnya ke lantai, "Aku lapar."

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan." Kata Namjoon.

Dan kata kata itu secara otomatis membawa semua makanan dan manusia ke meja makan.

"Jungkook, kalau nanti menang juara satu harus traktir kita jajangmyun, ya."

"Iya, jangan kayak Hoseok Hyung, asal janji tapi tidak mau menepati."

"Hei! Aku bilang kan traktirnya kalau aku juara satu!"

Ibu Namjoon datang dengan hidangan terakhir. Namjoon dilarang membantu karena dia mungkin tidak akan membantu dan malah memperbanyak pekerjaan.

Ibu Namjoon ikut bicara, "Kenapa jajangmyun, seperti mau Black Day saja."

Namjoon tersenyum, manis tapi jahil, "Di antara tujuh yang merayakan Black Day paling cuma tiga, Eomma."

"Oh, iya, ada yang sudah punya pacar?"

"Di antara kami ada pasangan dan calon pasangan."

Yoongi tersedak.

Tapi ibu Namjoon tersenyum, "Oh, iya? Selamat, semoga langgeng, ya. Yang belum jadi semoga cepat jadian."

Ibu Namjoon dan juga keluarganya yang lain itu terbuka, bahkan pada hal hal yang dianggap masih tabu.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Yoongi dan Seokjin berjalan berdampingan. Sayangnya tangan Jin dimasukan ke kantung jaketnya, padahal Yoongi ingin menggenggamnya.

"Aku dan Jungkook itu banyak bedanya, Yoongi." Kata Seokjin, dia melirik Yoongi.

"Iya lah." Kata Yoongi.

Seokjin bicara lagi, "Tapi ada satu hal yang sama antara aku dan Jungkook."

"Hm?"

"Aku juga cemburu melihatmu memeluk Jimin begitu."

Pelan pelan senyum Yoongi mengembang, "Bagaimana ya, habis aku suka Jimin, sih."

Wajah Jin itu merah, warna kulitnya itu kemerahan, kalau wajahnya tidak merah biasanya ujung telinganya yang merah. Dan kali ini mukanya merah.

"Kau butuh disadarkan, Yoongi."

"Coba saja."

Dan Seokjin menarik Yoongi ke rumahnya. Rumah yang besar di lahan yang luas, terlalu luas untuk rumah yang hanya dihuni empat orang, tapi itu memberi tiap penghuninya privasi.

Keluarga Seokjin mungkin bisa jadi satu contoh keluarga yang manis, tapi karena mereka terbiasa dalam zona masing masing walaupun dalam satu rumah kedekatan mereka jadi seperti sesuatu yang palsu.

Atau mungkin juga Yoongi menganggap kedekatan itu palsu karena dia cerita Seokjin.

Seokjin masuk ke rumahnya begitu saja, tidak salam dan tidak berisik. Di meja ruang tamu ada maket yang pasti punya kakak Seokjin, Seokjin melewatinya dengan sedikit buang muka.

Yoongi tahu tiap keluarga punya masalah masing masing, termasuk keluarga Seokjin. Walaupun Seokjin terlihat bahagia dia pasti pernah punya perasaan tidak enak, Yoongi pikir itu normal.

Seokjin menariknya ke kamar dan mengunci pintu.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Yoongi pikir bagus kalau dia bisa mencontoh satu atau dua hal dari Jin –bukan sisi kekanakan atau lawakan garingnya, tapi bagaimana Seokjin bisa terlihat santai, positif, dan percaya diri di saat seperti apapun. Seokjin itu mental baja, sepertinya.

Sementara Yoongi; Yoongi bukan anak yang baik. Dia tidak tumbuh dalam keadaan yang baik, jadi dia tidak bisa menjadi baik dan mengajarkan hal yang baik baik juga.

Dia sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi.

 _To: Jjin Hyung*_

 _Ayo kita cerai_

Seokjin seperti tempat bergantung terakhir Yoongi sebelum jatuh dan Yoongi sadar bergantung pada orang seperti ini tidak akan baik untuk dia dan untuk Seokjin juga.

Yoongi pergi dari rumah sambil membanting pintu. Sambil berandai andai bagaimana kalau dia pergi, betul betul pergi.

Handphonenya berdering di saku, tapi Yoongi tidak peduli.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Seokjin menemukan Yoongi makan es krim di depan minimarket.

"Apa maksud SMS-mu!?"

"Berisik, Hyung. Telingaku perih."

Seokjin langsung diam.

Diam yang Yoongi sukai.

"Aku tidak mau jadi istri-nya." Kata Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa jadi suami-suami. Adil?"

"Adil."

Mereka tahu masalahnya bukan cuma itu saja.

Tapi Seokjin tidak tahu harus mulai membicarakannya dari mana, jadi dia mengulurkan tangan pada Yoongi, "Kau harus cerita kalau ada apa apa, kita pacar kan?"

Yoongi awalnya diam dulu, tapi kemudian meraih tangan Seokjin, "Ya, kita pacar."

Walaupun Yoongi mungkin punya banyak hal yang ingin diceritakan, dia tidak tahu harus cerita dari mana.

"Aku bukan orang yang baik, Hyung."

"Siapa yang berani bilang begitu?"

XXX

XXX

XXX

(Note: Aku bingung soal genre-nya. Kalau ada pilihan 'Curhat' sih aku pilih pilihan itu.)

(Walaupun dibilang fic curhat, tapi aku juga tidak paham apa sebenarnya yang mau aku sampaikan.)

(Sebenarnya fic ini juga sudah melenceng dari apa yang awalnya ingin aku ceritakan, tapi biarlah.)

*= menurut sumber yang tidak bisa kupertanggungjawabkan nama kontak Jin di handphone Suga itu 'Jjin Hyung'.

Note: Kalau Pasangan itu Yoonjin, calon pasangan berarti?

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

Seokjin datang ke cafe dimana Yoongi sudah menunggunya sambil menggendong bayi yang menangis. Selain bayi itu di tangannya juga ada tas. Dia masih pakai jas, jelas sekali kalau dia baru pulang kerja. Dia dengan cepat jadi pusat perhatian.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Yoongi begitu Seokjin datang ke mejanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kata Seokjin, "Coba kau gendong."

Seokjin memberikan bayi itu pada Yoongi dan Yoongi menggendongnya dengan agak kikuk, bayi itu bersandar di dada Yoongi dan mulai berhenti menangis.

"Kau itu orang baik, Yoongi." Kata Seokjin, dia duduk bertumpang kaki sementara Yoongi masih berdiri, "Mana ada orang jahat yang bisa menenangkan bayi. Yerim saja tahu kau itu orang baik, walaupun kau kelihatannya dingin, tapi kau punya hati yang hangat."

"Jangan meracau, Hyung. Yerim menangis karena kau tidak menggendongnya dengan benar."

XXX

XXX

XXX

(aku tidak menutup kemungkinan soal Yerim, jadi kembali ke imajinasi masing masing siapa itu Yerim. Apa dia anak YoonJin, atau dia anak Jin saja, atau anak kakak Seokjin.)


End file.
